Darker
by Ember Glass
Summary: "It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone." ― John Steinbeck, The Winter of Our Discontent


Darker

"It's so much darker when a light goes out than it would have been if it had never shone."

― John Steinbeck, The Winter of Our Discontent

It's raining once again. Today though…it's appropriate. It really is.

She knows the truth that the effects of her husband's rage had led to this, just like his father's had. Of course it was her fault. She knew she was being dangerous. Dancing in those fires which had kept her heated inside and out.

But someone always gets burned when dancing in the flames of love.

And now she's forever alone, stuck in a marriage she doesn't want, while the man whose truly loves her is burned and put into a pot, given to his family. She wants to hold him closely just one last time, and tell him the words she knew he knew, but never heard.

…

_Blair runs into the loft, laughing, her hair wild and smile wide. He follows grinning from ear to ear. He loves her he whispers into her ear and her eyes close blissfully as he pulls her closer. _

_He's an expert at seduction. She always became putty in his hands. He knows where to touch, his fingers nimble and quick, dancing on her skin. _

_He's addicting, like the finest opium, and not matter how hard she tries she can't get away. Not from him. _

_But then again, she doesn't really want to._

…

She's been silent for the past week. The penthouse is a cage, a prison, rather than a luxurious place to live. He keeps her there as his prize, not his wife.

Maybe he loved her at one time, but after her affair…he changed. He became darker, more disturbed.

Blair begins to wonder if she ever actually loved him.

…

_They lay in bed together, staring at each other, light caresses here and there. She always goes to him, because her husband would never go to Brooklyn. Not in a thousand years. _

"_Remind me again why you're not my husband?"_

"_Because you chose the expectation."_

"_I was a fool."_

"_I know."_

…

She finally gets the courage to get the papers. She's been living in fear for a while now. Serena's been no help. She loves Blair's husband like the brother he is and it hurts that her best friend can't see the pain the brunette suffers constantly.

So she sends the paper to him, and moves out. Blair is tired of living in fear.

But Chuck has no interest on letting her go. Not yet anyway.

…

"_I love you, you know."_

"_More than him?"_

"_Always. Why the doubt?"_

"_You did marry him instead of me."_

"_We've been over this. I was a coward."_

"_I know."_

_Blair kisses him._

"_Nothing is wrong with you. You're everything I've hated but loved. You're perfect."_

…

She's in her new place when the doorbell goes. Blair gets up and answers it, but doesn't find anything except a package laying on her doorstep. She bends down to pick it up and brings it inside.

She lays it on the table and gasps when she discovers it's from Chuck. She hopes he's signed the papers, but once she reads them she discovers the truth behind him marrying her.

He never loved her but her dowry was a wonderful thing. Her parents signed a contract, legally binding her to him forever, with no means of escape. None whatsoever.

She's forever trapped in a world of sabotage.

…

"_Run away with me."_

"_You know I can't. He'll kill you!"_

"_Not if we run far away. We'll go to Tahiti, or the Caribbean, wherever he won't find us, we'll go."_

"_Dan…"_

"_I love you Blair, I want this, I need this. I can't be the other guy anymore."_

"_Okay. We'll run away. Together." _

…

She plasters the fake smile on her face as she can feel Chuck's arm digging into her skin like a branding iron. He's staking his claim but also informing her.

It's no longer a love or a marriage. It's become ownership. Chuck refuses to lose her, he sees the men eyeing her up.

But she's not interested anyway. The one man she loved is gone, and now she's forever imprisoned in the coiling mind of Chuck Bass.

…

"_How could you do this to me?!"_

"_Chuck you've had your own affairs! The constant sluts streaming through theses doors? Do you really think I didn't notice? Honestly!" _

"_How dare you speak to me like that! I AM YOUR HUSBAND! You will respect me. You will obey me."_

"_This isn't the traditional times Chuck. Don't you dare tell me what to do."_

_A loud slap occurs, knocking Blair to the ground. A bruise so hideous blossoms onto her cheek like a delicate flower, but staining it like the darkest of nights._

"_That will teach you to obey me. Now get out of my sight you whore."_

…

Blair knows the only way out of the hellhole is through death. She's always been the best of schemers but death…

Death is the ultimate scheme. It takes the crazies, the insane to be able to completely pull it off without a hitch.

It's a good thing Blair as always had a flair for the dramatics.

…

"_Why'd you do it?"_

"_You know why."_

"_Are you still afraid? To say it?"_

"_Of course not." _

"_Then say it."_

"_Fine."_

"_I'm waiting."_

"_I love you. There happy Dan?"_

"_You have no idea." He says as he kisses her, their eyes falling shut like a perfect duet. _

…

It's raining once again. Today though…it's appropriate. It really is. They lower the brunette's body into the ground, her lips red as blood and skin as pale as snow.

She's ended her fairytale tragically they'd say, such a sad day.

But she's rejoicing. She's escaped once and for all.

It's raining once again. Today though…it's not appropriate.

A/N:

Another Dair fic for you guys! It's not my best but I have an awesome one coming your way. Any other characters you want to appear from GG? Just comment below.

~ Ember G.


End file.
